


Coping Mechanisms

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Past Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Season/Series 06, Quadruple Drabble, Reunions, and if you want, is that allowed?, past Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Simmorse + “he’s dead because of you”





	Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywritingiswack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/gifts).



> This is set in some vague AU where Simmons either didn’t go to space, or it’s been several months and she hasn’t left yet, for whatever reason. I was only going for 300 words, but the story wouldn’t let go so here we are! :)

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Even though, rationally, she knew they made no sense.

“He’s dead because of you.”

From the other side of the bar, the only sign Bobbi gave that she’d even heard Jemma was a single raised eyebrow. The rest of her features quickly schooled into a neutral but bordering-on-unimpressed expression.

“Hello to you too, Jemma. Who’s dead, exactly? Want to tell me what sort of mental gymnastics are going on in your brain right now?”

Jemma shrugged, electing to take a long swig from the drink she was nursing rather than answer.

“That bad, huh?”

“Shut up. It’s your fault.”

Bobbi was still levelling her with that _look_. “Considering I haven’t even seen you in almost three years, I don’t see how.” She slid out of her stool, crossed the room, and hopped up into the one directly to Jemma’s right. “But hey. I’m always here for drowning your sorrows. Hit me with it.”

“Simple,” she said, aiming a scowl at the bottom of her drink. “You weren’t with Hunter. Hunter found Fitz. Fitz froze himself in cryo with Hunter’s help. Now Fitz is dead. Ergo, your fault.”

A bemused half-smile had begun to form on Bobbi’s face. “Jem, that sounds...literally the opposite of simple.”

Jemma dipped her head against Bobbi’s shoulder. “I know. It just hurts less if I blame you, I think. Since it’s really my fault he died…”

Bobbi’s hand came up to pull her closer, rubbing up and down her arm as she did. She leaned her head against the top of Jemma’s. “Don’t do that to yourself, hon.”

But Jemma was barely listening, another thought clouding her mind. Hesitantly, she murmured into the skin of her neck, “Could you...could you help me forget? Like how we did before, right after Hydra?”

Bobbi’s eyes searched hers, sad and pitying. 

For a moment, she didn’t answer. Then she seemed to come to a decision. 

“Not when you’re like this. Tell you what. I’ll take you back home, and if you’re still wanting to when you’re sober, then yes. Sound good?”

“Okay,” Jemma said meekly, relaxing into the comfort of Bobbi’s embrace as she guided her outside. 

She barely had time to slur out the Lighthouse’s address before she was falling asleep against the car window, suddenly feeling more content than she had in months.


End file.
